Ecris mon nom - Death Note OS LxReader
by KidOtaku-Ackerman
Summary: L. n'est plus de ce monde...il est mort...je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est lui, ce shinigami qui l'as tué. J'ai aimé L. du plus profond de mon être, sans lui je ne peux plus rien, je retrouve encore seul...alors je préfère encore le rejoindre. Écris mon nom, vas-y, tue moi ! Petit OS sur Death Note, c'est la première fois que j'écris dessus. Reader x L et Deathfic


Les gouttes tombées de façon régulière et synchroniques par rangées indéterminées. Elles formaient ensemble un rideau d'eau empêchant tout son de passer. Ce jour-là, le tonnerre qui grondait et la pluie battante célébrait comme l'orchestre du diable...

Le lever de rideau sur le meurtre de L.

Le sons des cloches raisonnaient dans ce brouillard gris, quiétude du monde.

Je restais là, agenouillée sur la terre mouillée et boueuse du cimetière, le corps vidait d'énergie et la vie disparue de mon regard. Ma peau pâle ressortait par le simple sweat noir à manche longue que je portais, trop grand pour moi, par-dessus un short un jean qui s'empreignait de terre. Mon regard restait fixé sur une chose si simple et quotidienne dans la vie que plus personne n'y faisait attention et en oubliait la souffrance qu'elle cache. Celle-ci ne portait aucun nom...elle n'était pas décorée. Aucune fleur ou phrase d'adieu ne l'ornez. Non, rien.

Quelques mèches de mes cheveux bruns devenus trop longs à mon goût se perdaient devant mon visage, comme essayant de couper ma vision sur cette indésirable vérité. Je ressentais, la moindre goutte de pluie tombait sur mon corps frêle et s'écoulait de tout son long avant de tomber, rejoindre le sol sur lequel j'étais. Mes jambes baignaient dans une flaque boueuse et mes yeux brulaient après avoir été vidées de toutes larmes. Plus rien ne bougeait. Plus rien autour de moi n'existait à par la vision de cette tombe et le son des cloches lointaines qui résonnait au creux de mes oreilles telles une moquerie d'un dieu de la mort.

Du dieu de la mort qui m'a pris la seule chose qu'il me restait. La personne que j'aimais...le seul qui arrivait à me comprendre.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais 8 ans. Il était assis au bord du trottoir, observant les gens qui passaient sous son regard perçant. Selon les autres enfants de l'orphelinat dans lequel nous vivions, c'était un garçon bizarre. On lui avait collé une étiquette. Déjà petite, je détestais cela. Alors, je m'étais approchée et lui avais tendu une des sucettes que m'avait données Watari. Il avait levé son regard vers moi, son visage n'exprimant aucune expression, impénétrable. Mais je n'avais pas bougé. Non, j'avais attendu. Il m'avait fixé quelques secondes durant avant de lever la main et d'attraper délicatement la friandise offerte entre ses doigts.

-Merci. _Avais-t-il murmuré à mon encontre_

Et j'avais souri comme l'enfant que j'étais, heureuse d'avoir pu lui soutirer quelques mots, à ce garçon mystérieux. Ce garçon que je voulais déjà apprendre à connaître.

-Je m'appelle (t/p) et toi ?

-L. ...Juste L. _m'avait-il répondu, sûr de lui et ouvrant l'emballage de la sucette dans un geste précis._

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

-Alors, juste L. , à partir d'aujourd'hui nous voilà amis. Je _lui tendis mon petit doigt qu'il regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur la coté par incompréhension_ , Amis, à la vie, à la mort. _et il amena son petit doigts rejoindre l mien et celant notre promesse._

La mort...voilà qu'elle avait emporté L., Elle l'avait apportée au creux de ses bras et lui avait murmuré de s'endormir éternellement.

 **~Flashback~**

Je venais d'avoir 14 ans et pour fêter cela L. m'avait offert deux friandises de sa propre réserve. J'avais ri à ce moment-là, mais c'était pour moi, je dois l'avouer, le plus beau des cadeaux, car il n'avait jamais partagé les sucreries qu'il caché. Ce jour-là, pour le remercier, je lui offrais mon premier baiser.

 **~Fin flashback~**

Je l'aimais et je l'ai aimé jusqu'à la fin. Encore aujourd'hui je me dis qu'il est le seul à qui je pourrais avouer le moindre sentiments... même si à présent il n'est plus là pour les entendre...

Je levais la tête vers le ciel orageux.

-Dieu de la mort ! Toi Shinigami d'un autre monde ! Si tu es là, toi qui as mis fin aux jours de L. montres moi ton pouvoir et permet moi de rejoindre mon bien aimer ! Oui, écrit mon nom ! Écris mon nom dans ce Death Note de malheur et met fin à ma misérable vie ! Accorde moi le salut !

Mes larmes que je croyais avoir fini de vider sur cette tombe immaculée s'étaient remises à couler.

-Tue moi ! Tue moi ! TUE MOI !

Je criais ces mots aussi fort que je le pouvais, espérant l'envole de ma douleur et de ma peine qui me faisait souffrir telle une lame glacée et des plus aiguisées se plantant dans mon cœur et allant jusqu'à transpercer mon âme endolorie et bouleversée de solitude et de peine. Soudainement, répondant à mes prières, je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. Et lentement je sentis mon corps partir vers l'avant, tandis qu'un fin sourire étirais mes lèvres.

-L. attend moi, j'arrive. _Murmurais-je dans un dernier de souffle._

Le dernier souffle de ma vie. Je fermais les yeux et sentis à peine mon corps retomber sur le sol boueux. Ma vie déjà finie, je plongeais dans les abysses ténébreuses et inconnue de la mort à la glaciale étreinte et je rejoignais enfin mon bien-aimé...

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. Merci de laisser une review, ca fais toujours plaisirs, même pour des remarques pour m'améliorer ^^ Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^''**


End file.
